Hanyou Day
by The-Female-Inuyasha
Summary: March 2o-th. The day Inuyasha remembers as 'Hanyou day' He remembers the village children inventing 'hanyou day' and all the horrible events he went thru. (Rape, alcohol abuse... yatta)


Prologue:  
Title: Hanyou day.

Date: November 22/ 2004.

Author:(Authoress): The-Female-Inuyasha (Dani)

"March twentieth" Kagome squealed out in excitement, as she stretched her arms high above her head with a joyful smile plastered on her face. Miroku caught a glimpse of the young girls school uniform rise a little, exposing some of her slim and soft stomach, knowing Miroku this made his imagination soar with new ideas and fantasies.

Sango walked out of the hut shortly after that, Shippo firmly attached to her shoulder. The golden eyes of a hanyou followed their movements, from high above in a tall tree, hidden in the numerous leaves. He turned his head away after hearing their giggles over some sort of stupid act, and 'feh'ed.

Seeing a distraction his inconspicuously leapt from his hiding place and dashed into the hut. Kagome's backpack was there, by her sleeping bag, unguarded. He smirked in victory as he rummaged through the contents, after what seemed like hours of silent searching his clawed hand gripped around a small plastic bottle. Perfect.

Inuyasha glanced back out the door, to see his friends lounging in a field, enjoying the rest they were given until he decided it was time to go. That's how things worked. Well, that's how Inuyasha wanted them to work. To think, for once people actually listened to HIM, a hanyou. He wasn't pushed around as much with them, and when he was, the teasing was only meant in joking context.

That's all the hanyou needed to prepare himself, swiftly grabbing a bottle of sake from the old miko's many shelves, did he rip open the small red cap and pop two small pills into his mouth, he had seen Kagome take what she called 'Advil' enough times, to know that he needed a drink after. So he tilt the rim of the bottle to his lips and poured it into his mouth, swallowing the pills while indulging in the alcohol.

Finally he ripped the bottle away and placed its now half empty self back on the shelf he found it. He also placed the pills carefully back into the bag and stumbled out to join his friends before they got suspicious. He plopped himself down next to Shippo and Kagome, not catching their eyes.

In a matter of seconds Inuyasha hiccupped sharply and groaned. He wasn't worried about getting a full-blown case, his demon blood made little things like getting the hiccups or a cold, almost impossible. But it was the few 'hic's that he was capable of releasing that pissed him off.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and circled him, keeping a close eye on the hanyou. Finally Miroku stopped in front of Inuyasha, bending down to get into his face and eye level. With a stern voice Miroku asked: "Inuyasha, are you drunk?"

The hanyou wasn't phased. he didn't blink or smirk. No he kept a straight face and stared back into the monk's eyes. He wasn't drunk, that was one of the things his demon blood wouldn't allow, not unless he drank a lot. More than a human could, but less then a demon. After all, he was a hanyou.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied simply, keeping a note of sarcasm out of his voice. "In fact, saying I'm plastered to the bone, drank so much I'd be drunk for a year, would be a understatement, now I think I'm going to go into my tree and die from alcohol poisoning, excuse me"

Inuyasha's head was swirling now, but he didn't care. Hell, he should have done that before. He once hear Kagome say 'never mix alcohol and medicine, or drugs.' Why, isn't that what he just did? He stumbled away from the confused and studying looks from his friend to a base of a tree, then clumsily jumped into it. As he nestled into the branch, hidden by leaves he could hear his friend murmur.

He was used to it. Yes, everywhere he went, whispers, accusing glares. "Happy, fucking, hanyou day" he mumbled, then let the pounding in his head pulse with growing darkness.

* * *

Sorry, i have a second chapter but i have to wait on my muse. But from what i seen, trust me its worth the wait! 


End file.
